


Imbalance

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip and Malcolm need to learn how to find balance in their love life.





	Imbalance

Tucker was disconcertingly controlled by his emotions – from engaging in affectionate displays to coming with swift abandon at a touch – he automatically succumbed to his feelings.

Malcolm however did not. He restrained himself from seeking common comfort and instinctively resisted yielding to bliss.

So initially their lovemaking was decidedly unbalanced. Trip felt guilty for experiencing twice the pleasure while Malcolm felt guilty that Trip had to work twice as hard.

Then they found their compromise by Tucker giving Malcolm control.

By denying Trip his orgasm, Malcolm felt secure enough to accept his own.

The joint explosion was worth waiting for.


End file.
